


Shoot Me Dead - Dreamnotfound

by Vetapop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BadBoyHalo (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Crushes, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eret (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fundy (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Niki (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other plotlines aside from the ship, Ponk (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Skephalo, Skeppy (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Tubbo_ (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, karl jacobs (Video Blogging rpf) - Freeform, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetapop/pseuds/Vetapop
Summary: In a different world where everything takes place in a modern-day setting, The DreamSMP lives in a crowded, cramped city. Born in different classes and wealth, there's a very distinct line between the poor and the rich. As classic as classism is, they have wars over this. Tensions are high, god forbid someone gets caught hanging around someone of the other group. But as a common threat that both parties are now facing rises, Dream, a "Punk", finds himself in various situations with a preppy rich British boy named Goerge. Damn this.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. Blood Drops and Rain

The gentle pattering of raindrops bounced off the sidewalk, leaving puddles on the curb. Dream and Sapnap walked side by side, chatting about their evening. The two were just at a Car Derby, one of their favorite things to watch together. They didn’t seem bothered by the weather, which served them well. 

Their status was obvious to see. Dream wore a white t-shirt with a thin silver chain dangling from his neck. Due to the cold, over his shirt, he wore a dark red leather jacket. His jeans were dark, and his black combat boots pulled it all together. Despite the rain, he’d still feel a little hot, running his hair through his some-what long mullet. Sapnap dressed a little more casually, wearing just a college hoodie and basic pants. He was never the type to go all out. At their side was a picket fence, blocking off an abandoned property of just weeds and dirt. It was messy, but it was home. As the rain started coming down harder, Sapnap squinted at the sky, before turning to Dream.

“You really need to get your car fixed, man.”

“No kidding, I’ll get around to that this weekend.. or whenever I feel like it.”

Sapnap glared at him for a bit, before moving on. He hated the rain. Sapnap opened his mouth to say something else, but he was cut off by the realization both he and Dream made at the same time. A few yards ahead of them was a fancy, shiny dark blue mustang. A car way too nice for this area, the locals know better. They looked at each other, scowling. This could only mean bad news. Reluctantly, they continued heading forwards, but with significantly more caution. As you’d think, they walked in silence, both having the idea to listen out. To their dismay, they saw more nice vehicles as they turned the corner, and to top it all off, they came across the very people who owned them. The two stopped in their tracks, their hands that were once tucked away in their pockets now held cautiously at their sides. Not very far in front of them stood some familiar faces, gathered in a circle. Their heads would turn back to Sapnap and Dream, and a smug smile would curl up on the face of the leader of their group. Dream frowned, feeling this was going to end messy. 

The man would confidently stride over to the two, and his appearance would come more into view. Dream hated him. George. He always had this face like he thought he was better than them. He dressed so pretentiously- white collared shirt under a designer sweater, bright blue pants, doc martens, two gold chain necklaces- one with a cross on it- a dark belt complemented with silver hip chains, and.. an unreasonable amount of rings. His silver studded earrings glistened in the rainy sky, and it made Dream furious. Who does he think he is? Sure he could admit the man looked good but.. did he always have to brag? George would ruffle his fluffy, dark brown hair, his minions following after him as he walked. The brit would open his mouth, deciding to be the first to initiate the conflict.

“Well, look who it is! Decided to crawl out of your cave?”

“What the hell do you want.”

Dream was already fed up, crossing his arms and looking down at the man. George was in THEIR territory, who does he think he is? George raised his eyebrows, biting the inside of his lip.

“Geez, what’s got you so tense? Me and my buds are just hanging out and you’re already pissed. Do you hate me that much?” 

At this point, the atmosphere had an aggressive shift. This is how the fights always went down, and how they’ve always gone down. George always egged on the anger, acting all sweet and friendly at first. It was sick. 

“I don’t think I have to answer that. Now, I’ll ask you again. What the hell do you and your posse want? Surely you have better places to be than here.”

Sapnap watched uneasily, keeping a close eye on everyone around them. All of George's friends had circled around behind him, eyeing the two of them with predatory eyes. They were yearning for a fight. His eyes would shift up to Dream, silently pleading for the two of them to leave. They were severely outnumbered. Dream didn’t budge. 

“Oh, sure we do. But.. we knew you’d be around, and we’ve been just.. so bored lately. We figured you’d offer us some entertainment, and we were right.”

Dream would step forwards, raising his voice defensively.

“The hell are you getting at? I swear to god George, you. are. Impossible.”

George’s smug smile would get wider, his cocky gaze glaring at Dream right in the face. He lowered his hand down to his back pocket, wrapping his thumb and index finger around something and yanking it out, giving out a forced laugh. 

“You think so?” 

His voice was laced with sinistry, and Dream took a step back, seeing what was in his hand. His eyes would widen when it became apparent it was a switchblade. Sapnap would back up, tapping Dream on the arm. 

“Dude, we really need to go. We can’t-”

It was pointless, and he should have known it. Dreams too hot-headed to think rationally about that, and without another second to waste, he grabbed his own knife from his back pocket, switching it out and charging at Goerge. 

“You son of a bitch!”

He didn’t give Goerge the satisfaction of hesitance, and with his fist he struck the brit hard in the jaw, wiping that smug look right off his face. He had been waiting to do that. But the satisfaction was short-lived, for that was the breaking point for... Everyone. George collected himself, almost getting knocked off his feet from the blow. He’d wipe his jaw, a busted lip leaving blood stamped on his thumb. Goerge looked up at him with complete anger.

“You bastard, you’re gonna regret that.”

Without another second, George charged forwards, swinging his knife wildly at the taller man. Dream did pretty well dodging and blocking- this was far from his first fight. But he knew George was experienced as well since they had fought together more than they could count. Dream was hesitant to use his weapon- he knew how the law favored the wealthy people- but if he had to he would. He’d duck, dodging a swing of the knife before rearing his fist back once more, uppercutting Goerge in the gut. George recovered quickly this time, getting a punch in at Dream and leaving him with a bloody nose. This was when things started getting heated in everyone, and before Dream knew it, he had all of Goerge’s minions running at him, most with their own weapon. This would catch Dream off guard- and that was when the anxiety kicked in. He should have listened to Sapnap. 

Turning around, he’d grab hold of Sapnap's arm, and would start sprinting in the other direction to home. He knew that Goerge had power in numbers now, but when they got back home, the advantage would finally be on them. He wiped the blood away from his face as he ran, Sapnap yelling a spit of words he couldn’t make out as they went. His lungs started to burn, but the house was close in the distance. He could see it. He wasn’t paying as much attention as he should have to the people behind him, because without a warning, Dream found himself tackled to the ground, being roughly thrown over to his back on his ground. On top of him was, of course, George, glaring at him wildly. Sapnap turned to pull him off but instead sprinted near the house, and that would give Dream a bitter feeling in his throat. As Sapnap got to the house and ripped open the door, running inside, George would rear up his armed hand, a huge smile on his face. Dream could barely fight back, being restricted, and also attacked by the other people after him.

The knife would come down, slashing into Dream’s collarbone viciously. Dream would scream in pain, trying to fight the older boy off of him. He lost his knife somewhere along the lines of falling, so he was practically helpless with his hands. Still, his hand came up and smacked George hard in the chin, having the man slip out swears at the sudden attack. He’d grab Dream’s wrist, pinning it to the ground. He’d pull his arm up once more to further cut the man under him, when a horrifically loud bang rang, the tink of a bullet bouncing off the sidewalk just a few feet from the two. George would look up with terror as he saw a familiar older man holding a gun, pointing it at him with a glare of bloodthirst. He’d practically throw himself off of Dream, and started to run in the other direction while slightly tripping in the process.

“HE HAS A GUN! RUN!”

No one waited, and soon enough all of them were gone, leaving Dream hazed out on the ground, the pulsing pain of his wounds raving through his body. The man would rush over, helping Dream to his feet while Sapnap watched unsurely from the doorframe. So that’s why Sapnap just left him there. He felt a little better knowing he was just gone to get help. 

“You fucking idiot. What were you thinking!?” 

Bad. What a sweet guy, always asking if he was ok before giving him a heated lecture on picking fights he knew he couldn’t win. 

“That’s right! You weren’t, you dumbass.”

He’d hiss, practically dragging Dream into the house, where he would be sat down on a couch. The couch was old and had been there since the beginning of time- basically, all the furniture had been. The cluttered table and counters just pulled it all together. Bad would rush to the bathroom, getting the first aid kit before returning to the living room. He was the main source of income in the household and treated everyone who lived there as his own children. The father figure none of them got to have. 

“You started a fight with George again. How much are you gonna fight that boy before you learn to keep your cool, huh?” 

As Bad started to lecture, Dream took off his jacket, looking at it with furrowed eyebrows. Lucky the coat didn’t take any damage. His skin could heal, but his wallet wouldn’t if he had to buy a new jacket. He’d set it down with a sigh on the armrest of the sofa, feeling the warm blood gather and trickle-down him. 

“Shirt.”

Bad only said one word, but that’s all he needed to say. Dream wiggled his shirt off, allowing Bad to help him the way he needed him to. Dream noticed new wounds on him he didn’t feel- a cut on his hand, his head, and his bloody nose still flowing. It occurred to him how busted he must have looked. Sapnap just leaned against a wall, his arms crossed and his eyes turned to the bottom corner of the wall- it was hard to read his expression. Frustration, empathy maybe? It didn’t matter. 

As Bad fixed him up the best he could and wrapped the wounds with a little bit too much bandage, Dream could only smile, which piqued Bad’s interest.

“You just got attacked, what is there to smile about?”

Bad would question, leaning back on the sofa as he started cleaning up the general area.

“I hit him. I hit him more than he hit me.”

The smile on Dream’s face grew, and Bad rolled his eyes.

“You’re so immature, you know that? You could have gotten seriously hurt or even killed- and you’re acting like how you did back in 5th grade. Seriously, I’m starting to doubt you ever grew.”

A sigh would leave Dream’s lips, becoming more accustomed to the pulsating pain jumping through his body in waves. His eyes would turn to Bad, that same glowing, cheerful, dorky smile returning to his face.

“But I didn’t, so let me celebrate!”


	2. An Unexpected Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *All events take place days apart unless it is specified otherwise!*

Dream found himself wandering around alone, playing with a quarter in his hand. As he fidgeted, his eyes were kept low, watching the ground he was stepping on. He walked out of the city, trailing down an abandoned forest path overgrown with weeds and moss. He needed time to think, feeling the stress of everything around him suffocating his chest. The wounds from his previous encounter with... George- still ached, and he regretted the fight now that he had to live with the consequences, but he wasn’t surprised. 

Things had always been this way. 

Since day one, he had always been fighting Goerge- and it didn’t look like things would be changing now. Most of the memories were faint, but a few were vivid- like they occurred the day before. 

Dream couldn’t be any older than 8, maybe 9- when he had first met the boy. He was young and naive, not yet aware of his place in the world. He would have found Goerge outside his schoolhouse, where all the local children attended- and that would be the start of something he would dread to this day. He hadn’t even done anything wrong, but the older boy always had something against him. Whether that be because of his status, how he looked, or who he hung out with- it was always an issue with the pretentious man. It started off with simple mocking, off-handed comments, and insults- but as time passed and they reached high school, things would become violent.

He couldn’t remember if it was him or George who started it, but on a hot summer day nearing the end of Freshman year, Dream would come across George on a particularly rough day. It was how it always was- just bickering comments- and Dream was sick of it. Either way, the encounter started with insults and ended with Goerge on the ground and Dream beating the ever-living light out of the man. That was the first time he had ever broken George’s nose, and he regretted to admit it wasn’t the last. Regardless of his loss, George seemed to fall in love with the physical fighting and took upon it every chance he got. It only got worse as they age. 

Dream wasn’t too shocked, however. This happened with Bad, and everyone before him. The rich and the poor never seemed to ever get along, and never will. Maybe that was it- maybe it was the status of the two that tore them apart before anything could ever have the chance to bloom. Often Dream contemplated what they could have been if he wasn’t poor or if George wasn’t rich. He didn’t even really know the guy- he wondered if they would be friends if everything was different.

_ Why do you even think about being friends with that asshole? You hate him no matter what. _

Dream had gotten lost in thought, and when he snapped back to reality- before he even knew it- he had found himself deep in the small forest, but he didn’t panic. He was still on the path, it would just take a while to get back. He’d sigh, turning to start heading back before he looked up and saw someone familiar- the panic he felt was short-lived, however, since he seemed alone. It was one of George's friends, Eret. He admired Eret in a way he didn’t with anyone else in George's little group- for the sole reason he was the only member that was nice to him and his family. Whenever George picked fights with Dream and things got messy, Eret always stayed back, keeping a worried expression on his face. He reminded Dream of Sapnap. His eyes relaxed, and he walked over, a smile on his face. Eret would notice Dream as well, and would also smile, approaching him. 

“Hey man, what are you doing out here?”

Eret would start the conversation, his hands tucked away in his spotlessly clean black pants. 

“Just needed to go on a walk to clear my mind. What about you? Why are you alone?”

Dream would question, and Eret would think for a bit before answering. The atmosphere between the two was peaceful- which brought Dream to ease. He knew that as long as it was Eret who was in control of the situation, George wouldn’t do shit. George may have been cruel, but he’d do nothing to hurt his goons.

“Weird, so did I. I had to get away from the others for a little while, they were starting to drive me crazy. Half of those guys are pigs. Always talking about women this, women that- it gets old after a while.”

Dream only nodded as Eret spoke, feeling a bit of his mind feel satisfaction at hearing the gossip. He was always the type to love drama. Dream had known Eret enough to notice behaviors he didn’t really pick up in the others as much that made him wonder if Eret was homosexual- or at least bi. He never said it- cause god forbid word gets out your gay in this town- but he could tell the way Eret thought. Dream saw the way Eret looked at some of the guys in his group, and it confused Dream at first. Sure he wasn’t hateful, but being gay was still something you had to keep secret. It took a little while, but he learned to understand it. Ever since he did, though, he has always questioned himself, too. He had never fallen for a guy before, but he wasn’t completely opposed to the idea either. He could never tell someone that though. Bad- maybe, but... It was too much of a risk if things got out. 

“I understand that. Of course, the guys I live with aren’t exactly like that as much. Ironically, it seems we have significantly better manners.”

Dream would reply, and Eret would snort.

“No kidding. I love my friends but half of them are spoiled to death. When they get out of their dad’s wallet and see the real world- well, all I’m saying is- it should be considered child abuse by how led astray some of these parents have made their children. Most of them can’t even do their own laundry. You’d think we’d be far old enough by now.”

Dream would smile, being brought mild satisfaction by the comment. It brought him comfort knowing that one of _them_ was at least slightly aware and that not all of them were as spoiled and stupid and useless and annoying and rotten as that brat named George--

“I mean, what more can you expect from them? They were fed their whole lives by a silver spoon. Who knows what’s going to happen when the world takes it away.”

Eret nodded, and the two stood together in comfortable silence. The quiet was nice, and it allowed the two to have some time for their brains to continue streaming their endless line of thought- which is exactly what the two needed in this time. It made Dream wonder what Eret could possibly be stressed about, I mean- he has everything he could ever ask for. Money, food, clothes, a nice car- was there more to this that Dream wasn’t aware of? Eret never talked about his home life, and it made Dream’s heart sink to think about how that could be the main issue here. Although the rich had it easier, he was aware of the inner turmoil that rips some of them apart from home. Things might look flawless on the outside, but maybe when the doors are shut and the curtains are closed, Eret is the real one going through hell here. Of course, Dream didn’t want to think about that right now. 

Dream’s attention came back to the man in front of him, and a question burned in his throat. He knew it may have been a bad idea to ask, but at the moment he felt he had to know. 

“..Eret, why do you hang out with them?”

Eret would seem to be snapped out of his own thoughts by the question, and it made Dream feel slightly bad for interrupting his thoughts. Regardless, Eret thought for a moment, before answering hesitantly. 

“I.. don’t exactly have a choice. They’re the people I’m supposed to be around. The people I was assigned at birth to be my friends. If I attempted to be friends with anyone else publicly- like you- it would be social suicide, and would only ruin my reputation more than it already is.”

Dream raised his eyebrow, intrigued. He knew that being seen around him may dent someone’s appearance, but to say it was social suicide bruised his ego.

“What do you mean by that? How is it already ruined?”

Eret would bite the inside of his lip, seeming to be considering if his word choice was the best option.

“It’s nothing against you, really- it’s just- they’re already suspicious, y’know? They notice how I treat you and your roommates. Even George has called me out on it. How I’m too ‘nice’ to you, and how I’m being too ‘sympathetic’. They’ve even gone as far as to accuse me of being ‘one of them’. I’m already on thin ice. If I decide to become a part of your group, they’ll harass me just as bad- maybe even worse.”

Dream shifted on his feet uneasily. He hadn’t thought about it from that perspective. As much as it irked him that he wouldn’t stand up and do what he thought was best for himself, Dream knew that if he was in Eret’s position, he’d do the exact same thing. Why step into the warzone when you’re already in safety? Sure it would be brave- might even make things better and differences between the two groups- but the risk was too high. To lose that safety was something no one seemed to have the guts to do. Dream would sigh, turning his attention back up at the man in front of him, seeing him have a similar- or maybe even worse expression. He’d look around himself, making sure they were still alone before he spoke again. 

“..I guess I can see where you are coming from. I’d be lying to say I wouldn’t do the same thing in your position, either.”

Eret’s eyes would lift to Dream, a smile on his face and an aura of relief radiating from his eyes. 

“I’m glad you understand. You know, you’re one of the most mature people around here. It doesn’t make sense why George hates you so much. He goes on and on about how much you suck. He doesn’t even know you.”

Dream would think over this new information, a new feeling rising in his chest. George talked about him outside of their interactions? As weird as it was, Dream felt this odd sense of joy at the thought that George would go on and on about him. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ He’d shake his head, biting his lip. He didn’t know why he adored the idea, maybe it was for the best he didn’t explore that concept now. Instead, he’d smile with a lazy expression, looking away from Eret and into the trees to their right, admiring how pretty the forest was. It was raggedy, but it was safe.. hopefully. 

“He talks about me? What a weirdo.. hey, maybe we ought to part ways here. Don’t want anyone seeing us, y’know?”

Eret would raise his eyebrow at the comment, and Dream could see gears shifting behind his eyes. He figured the man was wondering why Dream was in such a hurry to leave, or if he had seen someone nearby. Either way, he simply nodded, turning away from Dream and walking down the opposite side of the path a bit before talking again. 

“Yeah, I know. Take care of yourself, Dream. You're worth more than what others project, don’t forget that.”

Dream’s face would light up at the phrase, and he’d nod, playing with the coin once more.

“You too, Eret. You have a heart of gold, and that’s more valuable than any object you can own. Don’t let that fowl man taint it.”

Eret would just chuckle to himself, and Dream would also turn away, tucking his hands in his pockets. They wouldn’t share another word as they walked away from each other, thinking over the discussion they had just had. Dream wished things had been different. Maybe in a world where class didn’t matter and everyone was judged by their character- maybe then Eret and Dream wouldn’t have to be so secretive about their.. ‘Friendship’ they have to keep closeted from everyone else. The thought crept back, and it sent a chill down Dreams spine. Why did he constantly daydream about being friendly with George? That asshole had done nothing but terrorize Dream his whole life. He couldn’t understand why his mind always went back to that familiar scenario. The two of them walking together, side by side, ignoring the world around them as they engaged in a deep conversation- or maybe a completely dumb one that just brought them entertainment. Their eyes would meet and they would be greeting each other with friendliness and admiration. As much as it sickened Dream to want to be someone to Goerge, he loved the idea of being there for him. It made his heart flicker in a way no one else had ever made it burn before, and it tore him apart. Damn George. Why did he have to make Dream feel this way? Was it anticipation? Envy? Dream couldn’t tell. 

As he got closer to the city he was all too familiar with, the sun had begun to set, and the chilled breeze had set back in motion. He carried himself along the tall, dirty buildings, his silhouette dancing in the streetlights. He’d take the turn into his house on the outskirts of the city, locking it behind him as he looked around. The lights were off and the house was silent. Either everyone was already asleep or Bad was the only one home. Dream thought to himself as he walked to his room, opening and closing the door behind him as the warmer air set in and bit at his skin. He’d take off his jacket, and undress down to his pants, tossing his belt on the ground before throwing himself onto his bed, the quietness forcing a mild ringing sound into his ears. He’d turn his head to his bedside table, eyeing the small pile of cash, random pieces of trash, and an old gun sprawled out on the dusty wooden surface. 

Staring back up at his ceiling, he exhaled once more, feeling the shallow breaths slowly enter and leave his chest. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he’d plug it into the charger attached to the wall and in the phone with his earbuds- pulling up Spotify to listen to some music to rock him to sleep. Familiar lyrics danced into his ears and he closed his eyes, basking in the mildly hot humid room. He’d slowly drift to sleep, feeling like this was just the calm before the storm. The words he was listening to danced around him, half humming-half singing the script as he felt himself passing out.

_ “...now it’s three in the morning.. And I'm tryna change your mind…” _


	3. A Millionaires Offering

It was a frigid morning and Dream was not liking it. He hated the cold months specifically for this reason. Sure the snow was pretty and it brought some festive energy, but it was only enjoyable when you were in the comfort of a building. He hated being out in this weather, and his demeanor reflected such. His steps were quick and rushed, trying to quickly get back home before he freezes to death out here. He was on edge too, since he was completely alone. That would be until his mental complaining was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice calling to the right of him. He’d look up, and at the doorway of a building he had never bothered to investigate before, was… Jschlatt? 

He’d stare at him for a moment, and when it became apparent that Schlatt had gotten Dream’s attention, he smiled, waving him over. Dream was hesitant, but he started in the man’s direction across the street. Schlatt was one of- if not the richest man in the city. At 20 he was a millionaire- he didn’t understand how the man had gotten so successful so quickly. As sketchy as it felt, he was desperate to get out of the snowy air, and it seemed like Schlatt had a perfectly warm building just beckoning him in. Once he finally reached the man, he looked up at him, his eyebrow raised.

“Hey... Schlatt. What’s going on? Why do you wanna talk?”

Schlatt would unfold his arms, letting them rest on his sides. Dream never understood the man. He always wore suits- never seen without one. Sure the rich dressed nice but it looked as if Schlatt had an important meeting every second of his life. More importantly- how does he find the time to dress himself like that every day? Dream didn’t have the patience. 

“Hey Dream. There’s uh... Something important I want to discuss with you if you aren’t already preoccupied?”

Schlatt’s eyes fell to Dream’s left hand, where he held a bag from a shopping trip he had just done. Dream followed his gaze and immediately shook his head, looking back at the man in front of him. 

“No, no, I’m in no hurry. What did you need to talk about?”

“We’ll get to that shortly. Follow me inside, and take a seat at the table. You’ll be here for a little while.”

Dream would simply nod, and Jschlatt would walk a little way into the building, waiting for Dream to catch up. Dream didn’t hesitate- he was freezing. But more and more questions started popping up in his mind. What did he want? Why was it so confidential? Why did a man as rich as Schlatt need anything to do with Dream? It didn’t matter immediately, though. As he stepped inside, he looked around and learned that this building was a small, soft, cluttered library. He’d never notice it before, but his skin stung at the warmth suddenly around him. He’d sigh, happy to finally be out of the snow. Jschlatt would already be sitting at a small wooden table stationed in the middle of the empty library, and across from him would be a chair. Had he been planning this for a while? And how in God’s earth did Schlatt know that Dream was gonna be there? It was getting sketchier by the minute. Still, he took a seat, looking at Schlatt with raised eyebrows. Schlatt got the hint and started explaining himself. 

“So. I’ve come here with you today to discuss a possible job opportunity for you. You see- there’s been a man who has come to my attention lately that might get in the way later on. I think you have one of the key points to take him down.”

Dream leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms and listening carefully. A job opportunity? Who’s this mystery man?

“A job? Well, I can’t turn down a new source of income- but that doesn’t answer most of the questions I have. Who’s this so-called guy who is in your way?”

Schlatt would smile as if he was eagerly anticipating that question.

“He goes by the name of Wilbur Soot. Oddly enough, this time he isn’t a rival to my business- no- he is actively working to destroy it. I still don’t know why, but this... Wilbur- wants me gone. And that’s where you can come into play.”

Dream remained quiet, allowing Schlatt to speak once more. 

“You see, I’ve seen how you fight. Even when it’s you against an entire group, you can hold your ground well. You’re one of the best fighters this city has to offer, and that is what I want you for. I want to hire you to take down Wilbur- with the help of others, of course. Do you think you can do it?”

Jschlatt’s expression was relaxed but was carefully watching Dream for his response. He seemed passionate about this. 

“...I seriously doubt I’m the best.”

Schlatt simply laughed and shook his head.

“Nah, the best fighter is an anarchist. There’s no way he’d help me for money, so there was no bother in me asking.”

They both would share a laugh, before returning to the main subject. 

“So… exactly what am I doing in this so-called job, and how much are you paying me?”

Schlatt’s smile would fade into a mischievous expression, seemingly satisfied that he had convinced Dream enough to ask questions about it. If he could get Dream on his side, then he would definitely have success. 

“What you will be doing will be decided at the moment when it is most necessary. Your money, however… well… it will be more than enough to rival that of many of your own enemies. This will need to be a full-time job, and I will gladly give you what you need to make it worth it.”

Schlatt’s eyes would scan over Dream’s face, trying to get the at least slightest hint as to what the man was thinking. Despite that though, Dream was impossible to read, so he had to begrudgingly wait for a verbal response. 

Dream would be in deep thought, wondering what this could all be. So.. he’s taking down one of Schlatt’s “issues”, getting paid generously, and his tasks will be decided on the spot? Is he about to sign up to being a hitman?

“...I’ll do it.”

His voice was low, and his eyes were avoiding those of Schlatts. He could hear Schlatt sigh, and it made Dream consider what he had just agreed to do. 

“Great! Here, have this card. It has everything you will need to know until your first meeting, which will be... Actually, very shortly. I’ll see you shortly, Dream.”

Schlatt would put the card out to him, and Dream would take it, reading over the small text handwritten in place. It seemed to be customized just for him. It had a time, date, location, and… Eh? A tailor shop? Dream would look up at him, confused. Schlatt would just wink before turning around, leaving through a door exit Dream hadn’t noticed yet. He was left in his seat, and his mind kept returning to the card in his hands. He read over it again, and everything started becoming more and more apparent. He just accepted a job from the richest man here, full time- and until their first ‘meeting’, he will have no idea exactly what it is he is doing. Was he about to become a criminal? He was afraid, but he was also curious. 

He’d finally rise from his chair, looking over the tailor address written on the slip. Under the address, it seemed Schlatt had written a small set of instructions. “Upon arrival, you will tell the store owner that I, Schlatt, had sent you there. Tell him your name, and you should be set. I do NOT want you looking unprofessional at our meetings.” He’d stare at it for a moment, before hesitantly putting the card away into his pocket, walking out the door he came into the building through. He cringed at the rush of cold and was definitely quick to get to his next destination. Luckily for him, the shop was not very far away, just a few buildings down. When he got there, he poked his head in, still unsure about all of this. Someone at the front desk looked up at him and smiled, greeting him in. 

“Hello, sir! Can I help you?”

Dream’s full attention would snap to the man speaking to him, and with a bit of awkwardness, he’d let himself into the building, fiddling with a loose string on his sleeve. He’d knock the snow off from under his boots, before looking back up, taking a quick glance around the store as he spoke. 

“Uh… yeah… I was sent here by Jschlatt? My name is Dream, and I was given specific orders to be here.”

The clerk’s eyes would widen, and he’d nod, stepping out from behind the desk. 

“Follow me, sir.”

With the simple instruction, Dream did what he was asked, and followed the man into the far back of the store. He felt suspicious- no one was telling him what was going on. Had Schlatt already told him Dream was going to be here? It gave Dream chills. Had Schlatt known Dream was going to agree? Surely he had a plan if he had said no, right? Maybe it’s for the best that he didn’t think about that right now. They’d reach a specific table with a completely black suit set on it, laid out neatly. A black button-up, black dress pants, a black vest, and even a pair of nice shoes waited for him. So many questions. How did Schlatt know his measurements??? What a creepy dude. 

“...So I’m assuming this is for me?”

“Your assumptions would be correct, sir. Jschlatt had commissioned this to be done not long ago. You’re a lucky man, I must say. He usually doesn’t pay for his worker’s uniforms.”

Dream would eye the designer, seeing a battle going on behind his eyes. It drove Dream insane- it felt like everyone knew something except for him. Like he was left out on something important that everyone refused to tell him. Of course, this poor artist was the last person he needed to interrogate. 

“...I understand.”

Dream would simply answer, and to that, the worker would start bagging the stuff neatly, before handing the clothes to Dream, the smile returning to their face. 

“Here you go, sir. Have a good day!”

“...Yeah.”

Dream would take it, still unsure of the whole situation. He didn’t hesitate to turn around and immediately exit the building, a chill running down his spine- but it wasn’t from the cold. He looked back at the card, all that was left to be fulfilled was a meeting to take place in just a few hours. The location was on a street he had never heard of before. Was this in one of the nicer neighborhoods? Maybe that was why he had to get such fancy clothes. Good on Schlatt for not making him have to pay for that. His steps became more paced as warmth started returning to the environment, which put a smile on Dream’s face. It wouldn’t be long till he reached home, and the usual chaos hit him immediately. At opening the door, he saw Sapnap, Bad, and Callahan gathered at a table. Sapnap would be screaming and carrying on about the usual dumb shit he carried on about, while Callahan would be silently glaring at him, giving him equally as sassy and aggressive hand gestures. Bad would just be in the middle of it, trying to calm the other two down. This didn’t even stop a little once he entered the door, which brought Dream some relief. He didn’t want to draw too much attention to how many shopping bags he was holding. He wouldn’t hesitate any longer than he had to, and quickly walked up the stairs to his room, setting his stuff out and looking at the new clothes he had been gifted. 

They looked amazing, and he was genuinely impressed that Schlatt would do this for him. A small bit of doubt bit away at his chest, knowing this would most likely be used against him in the future somehow, but until then, he decided he would just admire the pretty clothes he had gotten and worry about it later. Glancing back at the card, he realized the meeting was in less than an hour, so he made a point to quickly get dressed into the suit, popping his knuckles before the process.

After all, was said, he looked into the mirror and felt a huge confidence boost. He had never worn such nice stuff before, and he was scared to ruin it. Checking the time one last time, he slipped on a nice watch and grabbed his phone, sneaking out the backdoor so no one had to see him. If they saw him heading out with such stuff on he would never be allowed to leave. Checking the address, he walked carefully there, noticing how the houses along the way became nicer and nicer until it felt like he was walking down a Hollywood set. He was almost late, but he jogged up to one of the houses- or maybe a better word would be a mansion- with the address written down in the card. Hesitantly, he’d knock on the door, hoping this was going to go good for him. Almost immediately a man in a butler's outfit answered the door, bowed, and stepped to the side, allowing Dream in with simple greetings. 

As Dream stepped in and started looking around, admiring the glory of the massive home while adjusting his watch and running a quick comb through his mullet, his eyes would fall forwards, and he’d realize how many people were there. There sat Schlatt at the head of a long, dramatic table, raising his arms and would announce a greeting. 

“Dream! Welcome! Come take a seat.”

Dream would nod, but before he started walking over, he looked and scanned over the faces of the other people at the table. They were all familiar. Everything was fine until his eyes landed on a particular male, where his stomach nearly immediately dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is a really fun project to partake in. I can't wait to finally start getting into the main plot!


	4. Discussions and Secrets

Dream couldn’t believe it. There, looking back at him, was a… rather angry George. Both had no idea the other would be showing up. Before Dream could even speak, George would shoot up from his seat, turning to Schlatt with tempestuous. 

“What the fuck? Schlatt, what the hell is Dream doing here!?”

Schlatt would be taken aback, looking at him with a raised brow. Before speaking, he’d give Goerge a warning glare, but it was obvious George was furious. Dream would finally speak, stepping forwards to the table.

“I have the same question for you. What is this?”

Schlatt would shake his head, and with a single gesture, the other two quieted down immediately, trying to settle peace in the room. Everyone else who was there stared at the other two, a couple confused and unaware- but most of them already knew the conflict between the two. This would be something else. Schlatt would speak, echoing across the dining room.

“I wasn’t aware you two already had history. Well. Let’s calm down, can we? Let’s sit and discuss this. There is no need to fight on the job.”

With a huff, Dream would walk over to the table, taking a seat at the other head of the table. He looked at Schlatt with confusion and frustration, but he did a good job masking most of the emotions he felt. Schlatt was right, they shouldn’t have fought here. Luckily it seemed that George had agreed, because he simply crossed his arms, sinking back into his seat and turning his gaze away from his long time enemy. Dream looked over everyone else sat in place, realizing most of these people he had never really spoken to before. All he knew was these were people in George’s group. An anxious knot would tie itself inside of Dream’s gut, realizing he was alone here. 

“Good. Seems we got that under control. Now, I would like for everyone to introduce themselves first before we get started. Say your name and your position here, please.”

His eyes would turn to a younger Hispanic man sitting directly to his right. Schlatt would nod, giving the go-to to speak. The man would clear his throat, before speaking. 

“Uh… the name’s Quackity. I’m the no-leader to this project, so if Schlatt is ever gone or busy, I’ll be the head of this until he returns.”

Dream would take a mental note, and Schlatt would have an expression of relaxed joy on his face. He still had no idea why he was here. Quackity would turn to a woman sat at his right, and the introductions would continue as normal. He took a mental note of the people who were gathered there today, trying his best to remember their names. Quackity, the second in command here, Niki, a lockpicker and.. unusually sneaky, George of course, having the role of a fighter and coder? Huh. Skeppy, who would distribute everyone their own weapons, Ponk, a strategist, Karl, a spy… and now it was his turn. All eyes landed on him, their gazes were more curious about him than they were for the others. It became painfully obvious now that they all already knew each other. He was the only stranger there- except to a few, of course. Of all the times he had ever felt outcasted and stuck-out in his life, this definitely topped it. 

“Hey everyone. My name is Dream, and I’m here for the sole purpose of a fighter. It’s good to meet all of you.”

Dream’s eyes would drift to Geroge, and they would make brief eye contact before looking away from each other, feeling the uncomfortable tension rise between the two. Everyone else seemed relaxed though, at the most curious. Dream could assume that everyone was left in the dark here. He’d turn his attention back to Schlatt, who’s expression was impossible to read. 

“I hope everything is cleared up now. Dream, a member… most of you aren’t accustomed to- will be leading most of these missions. Although I and Quackity will technically be sending you out, Dream will lead on foot. This will be very important to know for the future.”

The curious gazes of the others would only get more interested, and Dream would adjust his posture, trying to look as confident as he could here. He didn’t realize he would be a leader, but judging by how Schlatt talked to him and mentioned his role, he shouldn’t have been surprised. George would roll his eyes, whispering something to someone next to him. Dream wondered why there weren’t very many people here. Surely the others could be useful, right? Dream would nod at Schlatt’s statement, finally finding relaxation in the room. The hall was spectacular, to say the least, the roof lined with detailed chandeliers, the walls plastered with realistic paintings- it was maximalism to its fullest. 

Schlatt would leave his current station of place, walking around to every person and handing them a file. When Dream got him, he immediately flipped it open, curious to see what it was. Inside were the faces of people he had never seen before, and next to their profiles was- what Dream could assume- information on the people. Dream scanned the face of the person at the very top of the page, feeling slight discomfort. Whoever he was looking at looked deranged. When Schlatt returned to his original place, he opened his own file, directing everyone to do the same. He pointed to the same guy Dream was looking at, a look of pity on Schlatt’s face. Had they been friends before?

“That there is Wilbur Soot. He is the person we are working to eliminate here. He’s a very smart man, and good at what he does. Please be wary of that.”

Schlatt would drag his finger down, pointing at a young-looking blond boy who looked like he was ready to fight the world.

“That is Tommy. He’s Wilbur’s, right-hand man. Despite that though, please have mercy for him. He’s just a kid, and you don’t want child blood on your hands.”

Dream cringed, realizing his speculations were correct. They were here together to kill people. He was worried about getting arrested but realized Schlatt was the head of the operation. The man had no such power, he wouldn’t be surprised if he knew how to sneak himself out of murder charges. That didn’t shake the fear from Dream, however. Dream was a punk, the very type of people that Schlatt and the police actively worked against. If he got arrested, he doubted that Schlatt would bail him out. It was times like this where he questioned if the insane amount of money he was earning was worth it. They would cover everyone else on the page, being Fundy, Techno, Tubbo and Ranboo- also children- and a few others Dream couldn’t be bothered to remember. All he could take note of is why Wilbur had so many child soldiers. 

“Now, I’ve left you all in the dark long enough, I think it’s time I tell you what’s going on. Wilbur is working to destroy this state, and he has a brilliant anarchist with him to help. You don’t realize yet how powerful the duo are, which is why I have called all of you- the best I could think of- to stop them. You will have to be willing to lay down your life for this and be sent out at any given moment. The rewards you will be earning will be bountiful in return. If you wish to leave now, you are free to do so.”

When no one got up to leave, Schlatt smiled with satisfaction. 

“Great. Then that means we can get to work on our first mission then, hm?”

Everyone would nod, and that would open up to a long, at times boring discussion about ideas and what will be done next. To summarize it to himself, they would go after Wilbur by raiding his location, and if they’re lucky, they’ll be able to kill him then and there. While there, they need to take information that could be useful for them in the future. When they all came to a conclusion, they’d fall back into silence, having already been there for hours. The bitterness between George and Dream had even completely died. They had gotten used to each other’s presence for this time that it didn’t matter anymore. 

Dream cringed, his mind always went back to Goerge. It felt like no matter what he tried to focus on, it always came back to him. His eyes would scan over George for the 200th time this night, and he couldn’t help but admire his dark blue suit. Navy really was his color. 

Upon dismissal, everyone left one by one, each person having their own word with Schlatt before leaving. Dream however just wanted to leave, he had nothing to say to him. He’d stand up, walking to the door, but before he could leave, Schlatt would call his name, and he’d flinch at the yelling. His head would turn, raising an eyebrow at the younger man. George and Fundy were still there, talking quietly among one another. Even they quieted when Schlatt yelled Dream’s name. Schlatt would wave him over, and he’d hesitantly walk in his direction, his hands in his pockets. He wore black gloves, which really pulled the whole look together. When he got to him, Schlatt would put a hand on Dream’s shoulder and would lean his head closer, whispering something to him. Dream’s face would go cold, but he would nod, before turning away, flicking one last glance at George and Fundy- who were staring at him- maybe because they were also curious what Schlatt had told him. He’d only shake his head, walking to the door and actually leaving this time. He’d feel cold, feeling doubtful. He knew everyone was putting their life on the line for this, but after what Schlatt had asked him to do, he was wondering if he would get out of this alive. They hadn’t even started their first mission but a creeping suspicion told him that his first trip would be his last. He just prayed the secret plan between him and Schlatt would work. 

He’d get home but would be unsuccessful in sneaking away to his room. Sapnap would be on the couch, and when he got in, Sapnap’s eyes would widen, and he’d point at Dream, a smile growing on his face. 

“Woah Dream! Where were you? And where did you get that suit?”

Dream would hiss to himself, and he’d fidget with his fingers, not really sure how to respond to the question. 

“I was uh... At-”

“Were you on a hot date? Come on man! Why didn’t you tell me!”

Sapnap teased, and Dream would scoff, shaking his head.

“What? No- dude-”

They both would just laugh, and Dream would walk to the stairs, wanting to avoid this conversation if he could. Dream was a good liar, but he wasn’t when it came to his best friend. Before he could walk up, though, Sapnap would call back to him, serious this time.

“Really though, how did you get that? None of us make close enough to afford something so… nice.” 

Dream would hesitate, deciding to… half tell the truth.

“I got a new job. My boss gave us specific uniforms. He knew I couldn’t afford it myself so he got it for me. Kinda like a gift.”

Sapnap’s eyes would widen, and he’d laugh again.

“Damn Dream! How did you land a job like that? You dropped out!”

Dream would roll his eyes, smiling slightly. 

“There’s more to me than my smarts, Sapnap. He saw something in me he didn’t see in anyone else and hired me on the spot. That’s all.”

Sapnap would squint, his smile fading.

“That sounds hella sus. Are you sure this is the job you want? Is it safe?”

“Are we ever safe?”

Dream would avoid the question, hoping the retort would be enough to distract Sapnap. To his relief, it was, and the younger man would slump back into the sofa, muttering something with agreeance. Dream would smile at his success and would walk back up to his room, dressing into more comfortable clothes and making sure to hang his nice stuff up nicely. After getting in bed, he’d think to himself for a moment. His first go was tomorrow, and he couldn’t help but feel really fucking nervous. He might die- or- anything can happen, really. He… might kill someone. 

He decided he didn’t want to think about that at the moment, and would close his eyes, wanting to sleep to silence this time. One thought kept returning, though. 

He couldn’t help but notice how many times he caught George staring at him during the meeting. Dream could only wonder what that man was thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others! The next one is going to have a lot more content than normal to make up for it. I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Icarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for giving this a read. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I had a huge mind block and it was a fight trying to get this written. Either way, I like how it turned out, and I hope you agree. Hope you all have good holidays!

Dream awoke abruptly, his eyes squinted at the wall in front of him. He was confused as to why he had woken up, to begin with, but it became obvious rather quickly when he heard loud chaos in the living room on the first floor. He’d sign, frustrated at his housemates, before standing up and subconsciously picking his comb off the table, raking it through his hair. He’d slip on some jeans before snaking down the stairs, looking out across the room to see what was causing so much noise. 

In the kitchen, Sapnap would be wrestling with Bad, swinging their pots around, and yelling in joyful chaos. Dream hadn’t expected that Bad would act this way, but they looked like they were having the time of their lives screaming and yelling at each other- of course, it became apparent that Sapnap was enjoying himself significantly more than Bad was. There were a few broken eggs spattered on the ground, and Dream would shake his head, before walking back up the stairs, not wanting to interrupt their moment of play. He’d close his door carefully, hearing the muffled laughs, lecturing, yells, and clattering of the two below him. He wished this house was more soundproof because he just wanted some quiet. His eyes would shift to the broken clock hung poorly over his doorframe, realizing he’d been a little late getting dressed. He must have slept late. 

Without much more thought, he’d head to the restroom, getting a shower ready. While he waited for the water to warm up, he’d think deeply to himself, analyzing once again if this was a good idea. Today, he’d be breaking into some rich man’s enemy’s house, not to mention the people accompanying him are people he has been at war with practically his whole life. The dread set in that he might die, and this could be the last time he sees his friends… no, his family. If he died, he didn’t know how Bad would react. He didn’t even want to think about it. Yeah… don’t think about it, that’s for the best now. _If… if you overthink it, you’ll back out and who knows, maybe this is the best thing he can do for him and his home._

He’d snap out of his daydream and would walk over to the faucet, testing the water with the back of his hand. Realizing it was how he wanted it, he undressed and slithered in the shower, a chill running down his spine. It was late December, and the air really reflected it. To his joy, however, the water would warm him up once more, and he’d relax, doing nothing but standing there for a few minutes to bask in the warmth. He couldn’t sit in there forever, though, so he quickly got to washing his hair and body, humming songs he’d known his whole life to himself, escaping into his own plane of existence in this moment of tranquility. His imagination jumped from one idea to another, having a hard time committing to a single thought. With his least interest, George crept into his mind. Again. He’d snap out of it, scowling at himself for thinking about the bastard once more. Seriously, what was his problem? Why couldn’t he get the man out of his head? 

With a loud squeak, he’d shut the water off, stepping out of the tub and drying himself off head down. He’d wring his hair through the towel one more time before wrapping it loosely around his hips, stepping out of the bathroom with half-lidded eyes. As he made his way back to his room, Sapnap would stop him in the hallway, giggling about something before patting Dream’s chest, getting his attention quickly.

“Hey man, I’m making breakfast. Want any?”

Dream would think for a moment, feeling the now cold water drip from the hair hanging slightly over his face and onto his nose and cheeks. He’d wipe the water away with his arm, before answering.

“I have work in an hour, man. I can’t stay for very long.”

Sapnap would frown, giving slight protest. 

“You just got the job and it’s already drawing you thin. Seriously, what do you do?”

Dream would hesitate, trying to think of a decent lie.

“I work for someone special, man. My role is _important_ , and I’m gonna get sick rich off of it. Trust me, it’ll be worth it.”

Sapnap seemed to accept that as an answer and would shrug, turning around and heading back into the living room where Bad would be watching something on the TV. Dream would turn to the stairs, walking up them with one of his hands securely holding onto the crossing point of the towel, not giving it the chance to slip as he climbed. When he got to his room, he’d close and lock his door, a calm breath escaping his nose. A sense of peace would come over him, and he felt… nice. Anxiety poked at the back of his mind, but he ignored it, walking to his closet and drawers to grab the things he needed. 

It wouldn’t be long before he got himself ready, doing another comb through of his hair and making sure he smelled nice. He wanted to make sure he was… good on the first day of his work. He admired his appearance in the mirror once more, still impressed with how he looked in the black suit. He’d walk over to his bedside table, grabbing his comb and running another go-through his hair before opening his door and speed-walking down the stairs, tucking the comb in his pocket and slipping on his black gloves he was instructed to wear. Bad and Sapnap would turn and look at him, giving a look of surprise. Sapnap already knew, but Bad was asking questions before they would even be answered. Before Dream could answer, Sapnap gave Dream a sympathetic smile, before answering Bad’s questions for him. Dream was thankful for this, striding to the door, opening it, but he’d turn back to the two on the couch, a worried look on his face. 

“...I’ll see you guys later, ok?”

The other two would look at him, Bad giving an innocent smile while Sapnap seemed a little more suspicious. Still, he’d also smile, while they both said their goodbyes. Dream would hesitate once more, saying one more thing to them before he left.

“...Love you guys.”

“Love you too, man. Have fun!”

“Yeah Dream, hope whatever you’re doing goes well!”

The other two would reply, and this gave Dream the confidence to leave the door, closing it carefully behind him. A chill returned to him once more, a silent dread taking over his heart. If only they knew the danger he was getting himself into. He’d turn away from the house and would start walking down the street, looking at the address he had written sloppily on a ripped-off corner piece of paper, his breath fogging the cold air around him. He was glad he had gotten used to the bitter cold by now. The location wasn’t too far from here, which was both a good and bad thing in his eyes. He only hoped he couldn’t be traced back to his location. His biggest fear was putting his family in danger. 

Finally, he’d reach a curb where they were supposed to meet up. He’d look ahead, and see Quackity there, wearing a heavy coat but still shaking in the snowy area. Dream would smile, walking up to the man and making himself known. Quackity would turn to him and smile, happy to see someone else here. 

“Hey Dream. You came early as you were asked, thank you for that.”

Dream would simply smile, nodding before letting the other man continue. 

“Uh… Schlatt wanted me to give you this. He was… worried about keeping your identity safe. You are the leader of the operation, after all.”

Dream would raise an eyebrow, and at the same time, Quackity would pull a white mask from inside his jacket, allowing Dream to take it into his hands. Dream would look down at it, observing the details on the face. It was a simple design, and Dream smiled, mimicking the smiley face on the mask in his hands. He’d look back up at Quackity and would nod, happy for the gift.

“Thank you, Quackity. Do you know when the others will get here?”

Quackity had a proud smile on his face and would look Dream over, before looking over his shoulder and shrugging. 

“I’m not entirely sure. They’ll be here soon. Also, I must ask. How aren’t you… like… freezing to death?”

Dream would just shrug, before turning his head, seeing a familiar red car pull up beside them. This was when the panic set back in, knowing who was in that car. He’d regain posture and professionalism he had let himself lose in front of Quackity, but the younger man didn’t seem to notice his change in demeanor. A blue car similar to the red one would pull up beside it, giving Dream the idea that everyone was here. As they filed out, they wore just as nice clothing. It was an odd choice on Schlatt’s behalf, but he didn’t complain. All of their eyes would turn to Dream and Quackity and depending on which one they were looking at, their gazes were friendly. They’d group around Quackity and Dream, slightly busy with their small conversations they were already having. Dream’s eyes would land on George, who oddly enough seemed to be looking at him as well. Their eyes would briefly connect, before immediately separating. Dream felt a type of nervousness he had rarely experienced in his life explode in his chest, and he cursed himself out for being so weird. Why was he so… scared of him? Was fear even the emotion he was feeling? He couldn’t tell. Before he could explore that thought for much longer, though, Schlatt would walk up to the group, adjusting his tie before giving that familiar warm smile. Who knew such a friendly-looking guy could be so sinister. 

“Hello, all! Glad to see we were all able to make it. Before we get in…”

His eyes would flick over to Dream, looking across to him.

“Did you get your mask?”

Dream would nod, getting the silent message to slip it on, which is exactly what he did. He was able to see in it a lot better than he thought he would- almost perfectly. The others looked intrigued, and Dream actively avoided George’s eyes. He felt like his gaze would make him weak, and he hated it. Skeppy, one of the people he had been working with, walked to everyone, handing them a black pistol and some ammo magazines. Dream would take the weapon into his hand, the heavy block of steel fit snug into his hand. He frowned, upset he would even have the possibility of having to use it. Schlatt would point to a building right next to them, and his smile would slightly drop and relax, giving further instruction. 

“That entire establishment belongs to them. You will raid it, and explore every room, and every floor. We can’t miss anything.”

They would all nod, and that was when Schlatt would give the go, where they would disperse, heading to the building and searching for any easy entrances. Dream sighed, occurring to him that this was finally happening. Luckily, it wouldn’t be long until he found an unbarred window, which he would shatter with the butt of his firearm, the glass shattering into a thousand pieces. It was old glass, having a light green tint. Dream would carefully hop in, hearing someone else jump in behind him, but he didn’t bother to look back to see who it was. They had to be quick. If they hadn’t already announced their presence, that shattering sound of glass did. Silence consumed the building, it was as if the entire thing was empty. He’d quickly get himself in a firing stance, running around the corner and looking down the stretching hall. He’d break into one of the rooms, pointing his weapon to shoot anyone if he had to. The room was vacant though, and Dream would sigh with relief, walking in and looking at the place from bottom to top, looking for anything that he could use. He’d open every drawer, lift every object, and search every crevice, but nothing seemed to be of use. He’d walk out of the room, breaking into another room and doing the same process. In this new room, however, he found a map tucked away under one of the tables, and he grabbed it after taking a quick glance, realizing it was hand-marked and had locations the people of this building had set out individually. 

The process was going smooth, searching every room head to toe, finding more and more things of value. Dream was already on the third floor, but something felt off. Not once had he seen someone he wasn’t working with. Not once had he heard a scream, a gunshot- nothing that would indicate anyone was here. It felt too good to be true. As he turned a corner, he saw George, and the two would look at each other. They were completely alone, and this time, their locked eyes didn’t break. Both glares were void of friendliness, but the hostility had seemingly completely disappeared, being replaced with curiosity and determination. This would make Dream smile- not like George can see it through his mask- which is the main reason why he did it. The atmosphere had completely changed, the two had never been in this state of peace before in their entire time of knowing each other. Dream would abruptly start approaching George, which would cause George to raise an eyebrow, looking up at the man with confusion. Dream would start rummaging through his bag, before grabbing the things he had found. It was a map, a notebook, some written documents, and other things he found of value. He’d offer them over to George, slight sternness in his voice. 

“I need you to take these back downstairs to Schlatt, I have this floor covered.”

George would snort and roll his eyes, while Dream stared at him, completely unamused. 

“Pfft, I’m not your fucking messenger pigeon. You do it yourself, _bug_.”

Dream would continue to stare at him, and this would make George growingly more uncomfortable. With a dramatic sigh and unimpressed expression, he would snatch the stuff from Dream’s grasp, walking to the stairs.

“Fine. But only because Schlatt decided to make you my boss, for whatever reason.”

Dream would sigh, feeling frustrated with George. Did he have to be an ass _all the time?_ It didn’t matter now, though. Dream walked into another room, where he was greeted with a sight he hadn’t seen yet. It was a room with all the walls covered with billboards, with several tables and desks filling most of the space. There were only narrow walking spaces between each surface. The most interesting thing about this room however was- every single wall and table was covered with different papers and maps. He looked around as the papers would be handwritten notes, obviously holding some sort of importance. Dream would scan over the maps and papers on the walls, seeing a red string hung up with thumbtacks covering and darting all over the map, intriguing Dream’s curiosity even more. He’d lean over one of the desks, reading one of the dozens of notes in the room. It was… almost impossible to read. Whoever had done it wrote it in a way where it was clear they were in a hurry- like their hands could barely keep up with their mind. Why was it so frantic? Dream would pick up one of the papers, looking over it more analytically, but his moment of peace and curiosity would be abruptly cut off, forcing panic into the mind of Dream. The paper would fall from his hand, and it was all because his eyes came in contact with the mirror hanging in the middle of the room. Behind him, Dream could see someone he didn’t recognize. A pink-haired man wearing a… pig mask? Dream whipped around, but when he looked away from the mirror, the mystery man had already vanished. 

“Looks like Icarus flew too close to the sun.”

“Who the fuck are you!?”

Dream would yell, and would only get a chuckle in return.

“Time to reap what you sow, son of Daedalus.”

Dream’s head would whip around, feeling fear bubbling in his chest. The voice would taunt him, echoing hollowly throughout the room. Dream knew he was in here, but he didn’t know where. How could someone disappear like that? What was the man even talking about? Dream’s eyes would return to the mirror, hopelessly trying to see if it would give him answers. It didn’t. Dream would quickly attempt to leave the room, but his plans were… intercepted. Dream heard a slight creak behind him, and he got his gun ready to shoot, turning around quickly to shoot whatever weirdo was speaking to him. Before he could act, though, the man was significantly closer than he thought, and before he could shoot, the pink-haired male would raise his gun, and the butt of the gun would come down on Dream’s head. Hard.

He couldn’t even think. Couldn’t even react- before Dream’s entire world was consumed by darkness.


	6. Blazing Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this chapter is out so late, I got so sidetracked. I also apologize if it isn't as great as the others. I wrote it all at once at 3 AM so if there are any issues, please let me know! Thank you ^^"

_ The sounds of muffled footsteps and chatter rang hollowly in Dream’s ears as he slowly started coming back to consciousness. Hearing was the first thing to come back, but his vision was still shrouded by darkness. As seconds passed, however, the blurry image of his lap came into view, along with the words around him becoming more clear. _

Dream’s mind was immediately swallowed with confusion. He wasn’t sure if the people around him were aware that he was awake, but he found himself becoming increasingly more worried. With his ankles bound to the chair he was sat on, paired with his hands tied behind his back, he was completely defenseless. His eyebrow would twitch, feeling a sticky, grossly dry liquid dried onto his flesh- reaching down from his hairline, over his eye, and down his cheek. It became clear to him that it was blood. His half-lidded eyes would flick over to his left, where he saw his mask sprawled out across the floor. So much for keeping his identity secret. The conversation he had woken up to was pointless banter, but it stopped the second the words started making sense. He had barely cracked open his eyes when the loud announcement smacked his ears like a drum.

“Wilbur! Wilbur, he’s awake!”

Dream would flinch at the sudden shout, before carefully lifting his head, allowing his eyes to finally scan the area he found himself in. His head still throbbed with pain. There were two people in front of him- and he recognized both immediately. With his gaze locking onto the individual who yelled, he scowled. Tommy. It had to be. Though, he had no idea the kid would be so tall. His eyes would then shift to the man now standing next to Tommy, and Dream’s stomach would drop. 

Wilbur.

As if it was a silent queue, Wilbur approached Dream with broad steps, staring down at the man with a look of deranged fury and pride. Dream would loosely try to escape from his ties, but as he expected, it was pointless. Dream’s eyes darted up to Wilbur’s, where he attempted to speak- but was quickly cut off.

“What is your name.”

Silence plunged the room while Dream was still trying to figure out how likely he was to escape from this mess. His eyes would drop, giving a low, frustrated answer.

“...The hell do you care?”

Without even getting time to flinch, Dream felt the knuckles of a powerful punch crash into the side of his face, sending pain through his mind like he wasn’t expecting. He’d swear under his breath, spitting out blood from his mouth onto the stone floor. It suddenly occurred to Dream that it seemed like they were underground. He wouldn’t look back up at Wilbur, silently afraid that if he did, he’d be struck again. The atmosphere was _suffocatingly_ tense. The unexpected attack seemed to have even shut the kid up. More steps were heard, before Dream’s face was yanked by Wilbur to face him, blood threatening to trail down his chin. Dream wasn’t the type to get scared easily, but the glare in Wilbur’s eyes made his skin crawl.

“Don’t make me fucking repeat myself.”

Dream decided his best choice here was to swallow his pride. Hesitantly, he gave in. 

“...Dream. My name is Dream.”

Wilbur would let go of him before taking a few steps back, joining himself once more with his child soldier. It seemed like everyone was too stressed to speak. 

“...Who sent you here. I know why you were sent- to kill me- but who?”

Dream bit his tongue, looking to the other side of himself, beyond afraid to answer. If he answered, it would be giving away the positions of not just himself but everyone else he worked with. If he didn’t make it out alive, it brought him comfort knowing some of the others might.

“I won’t tell you that.”

Dream protested, bracing himself for another attack. As he expected, he felt himself get hit once more, and he hissed at the pain. Wilbur threw powerful punches, and each one hurt more than the last. Despite his demanding gaze, Dream remained silent, and that seemed to be a snapping point for Wilbur.

“You son of a bitch.”

Without another warning, Dream was shoved down onto the ground, where he felt the toes of a steel-tipped boot dig hard into his gut. Dream let out a scream of pain, panic set in that he had absolutely no way to defend himself. The kicking only continued, getting worse and worse by each passing attack. It all stopped abruptly though when Tommy had placed a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder, an expression of concern on his face. All Tommy had to do was shake his head for Wilbur to get the message. Dream was shaking on the ground, his face in a puddle of his own blood and his mind overwhelmed by the waves of pain coursing through his body. Wilbur had absolutely no sign of regret. 

“You got lucky, Dream. Next time, Tommy might not be here to _stop me_.”

With that, Wilbur and Tommy turned away from Dream, leaving the room by slamming an iron door with a deafening slam. The only thing that illuminated the area was a dim lantern hung by chains from the ceiling, making the area look worse than it was. Dream stayed in that exact spot for- who knows how long- trying to regain the strength he had lost and to pass the pain he was in. After an unknown amount of time, he felt good enough to start teasing at the ropes constraining his hands, still feeling a deep soreness in his stomach. It occurred sooner than he predicted when the ropes on his wrists broke, allowing his hands to be freed. Without waiting for another second, he untied his ankles from the chair, and stood up weakly, wincing at the pain in his gut. He messily wiped the blood off his face, knowing the stuff that was already dried on was gonna take more than a sleeve to get off. Hesitantly but surely, he looked around the room he was contained in, taking in all the details of the cell. The room was smaller than he thought it was, and it seemed to only have one entrance and exit. The air was cool and the walls were made from the same stone he stood on. Was this some type of basement? Where even was he?

Before he could question the situation further in his mind, the iron door abruptly burst open, causing Dream to flinch and immediately shoot his attention in the direction of the door. There stood Wilbur, who looked just as shocked as Dream. Wilbur’s face contorted into that of a war beast and he charged at Dream full speed, not hesitating to go after him. Dream quickly dodged his first strike but felt the second one plummet hard into his bicep. Dream was a more experienced fighter, however, so he knew he had the upper hand. His fist came around and knocked Wilbur in the jaw, earning a few swears from that. Not giving Wilbur time to regroup his thoughts, Dream charged at him now, knocking him to the ground with his foot and beating Wilbur every chance he got. 

It was drawn out, but eventually, Dream won the fight. Blood spotted down his nose and lip, a black eye forming in his skull. Pain coursed through him but he didn’t have time to wait. With a bloodied and unconscious Wilbur below him, he quickly stood up, grabbed the white mask from the ground, and rushed to the door, leaving the exit into a hallway he was completely unfamiliar with. He ran down the corridors, passing other rooms before finally finding himself at the end of the stretch, climbing up a ladder that seemed to be the only way out. When he got to the top of it, he felt temporary relief when he thought the room was empty, until he spotted a young man leaning against one of the walls next to the final exit door. The boy spotted him almost just as quickly, and he sent a chill down Dream’s spine. He stood there, staring at the man who was taller than anyone else he had yet encountered. Oddly enough though, he just seemed to stare at Dream for a bit, before turning his head, biting his lower lip with anxiety. 

“Please. Leave. Go before they see you.”

Dream raised his eyebrows at the comment, but he didn’t hesitate. Crawling out of the space of the ladder, he rushed to the door, shoving it open and running out without looking back. The rush almost made him completely forget the amount of sheer agony he was experiencing. He found himself stranded in the middle of a thick forest, where he ran in an uncertain direction, hoping it was the way out. 

Time seemed to pass by almost as fast as his feet would carry him, the sun setting coldly over the horizon. A chilly breeze picked up, and Dream started to only walk, feeling every muscle in his body burning and the exhaust of everything catching up to him. His eyes were half-lidded and his steps were messy, and that was when he felt the sharp sensation of something touching his arm. He quickly whipped around- stumbling over his own feet and falling to the sticks and leaves below him, where he was met face to face with… what even was he? The creature staring down at Dream was a cat-like human, with the patterns of a siamese and blue eyes like the sea. Dream was speechless, and the creature blinked, gaining a sympathetic expression on his face. 

“Uh… hello, sir. Are… are you lost?”

Dream would stumble over his words, before nodding, knowing he couldn’t get anything out. 

“Oh no, what were you running from? I’m uh… My name is Ant, by the way.”

Ant would reach his hand out, offering to lift Dream off the ground. His palm had cat pads, his fingernails replaced with needle-thin claws. Dream took his hand, accepting the help to get back on his feet. He looked down at Ant, more confused than anything.

“Ant… my name is Dream. Uh… what are you?”

Although it seemed like an innocent question to Dream, Ant would roll his eyes, turning away with crossed arms.

“Well, that’s a rude question to ask.”

Dream would clear his throat, shaking his head.

“Sorry- I didn’t mean it like-”

Ant would cut him off with a laugh, before smiling and regaining his professionalism. 

“You’re fine, you’re fine. Why are you so scuffed up though? It looks like you just got out of a fight.”

“Well, I kinda did.”

“Weird. Wanna tell me more about it while I get you patched up? You don’t look like you’re from around here, dressed like that.”

Dream would raise an eyebrow and examine his own look, not seeing anything wrong with it. He’d take a look at Ants, and that was when he noticed that this feline had a prosthetic leg. Dream would look away, not wanting to come off as rude. 

“I guess I’m not. I don’t even know where I am.”

“Well shit. Follow me, I can help you out with those wounds.”

Dream would simply nod, following the man deeper into the woods. He’d watch the cat’s tail sway smoothly as they traveled, causing him to become even more curious. Not too far ahead of them did Dream see the flickering of a fire, with a brunette man he had never seen before, huddled close by. As Dream and Ant approached closer to the house dully illuminated by the fire outside, the man would look up at the two, giving Ant a warm, loving smile and Dream a look of curiosity. Dream got the impression this wasn’t the first time this man’s companion had brought a stranger back from their adventures. 

“I’m back Red! This is Dream. I found him stranded in the middle of the woods.”

Red would examine Dream, before standing up, offering him a place to sit. 

“Good to meet you Dream. I’m Red, are you from around here?”

Dream would take the seat, surprised by the fact Ant had already started cleaning off the blood on his head with a wet rag. His attention would turn back to the other, feeling slightly more relaxed. 

“Red… no, I uh… I don’t think so? I don’t really know where I am…”

Red would smile, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well! You are definitely far from any city you’d come across. How did you even get out here?”

Dream would hesitate to answer, biting the inside of his cheek before continuing.

“Well… I was knocked out by some psycho, brought out here, got the shit beat out of me, and now…”

Red and Ant would exchange worried glances before Ant would continue trying to help Dream the best he could.

“Woah, that sounds rough. We won’t beat the shit out of you, though. Cross my heart.”

Red would announce, and it would cause Dream to laugh. He desperately needed a moment of light-heartedness lately. With the blood mostly off of him and the blazing bonfire cracking, Dream finally felt a moment of peace he hadn’t felt in ages. He didn’t know when he would get back, but at this moment, he never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a read! I'm really excited to get into this, and I hope you are too! If you noticed any spelling/grammar errors, please let me know so I can fix them! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, let me know too. I want to be able to let this be involved with your ideas, too. 
> 
> I'll update this again shortly, so stay tuned ^^


End file.
